


Here Lies A Sane One

by Alleyca1



Series: Tales of A Nervous Ninja [1]
Category: The Secret World
Genre: Briefly mentioned like literally, Extremely minor spoiler for i11, Gen, GreenPip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alleyca1/pseuds/Alleyca1
Summary: In which Maura "GreenPip" Zook is unexpectedly protected by her hometown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome!  
> Please be a dear and gentle on me. First fanfic ever posted on here and unbeta'ed.

In a living room somewhere in rural Minnesota lies a sane wanted person.

Hilariously, when the police do come by to arrest said person, the police just leave in utter confusion and no one in cuffs.

 

Why?

 

Because there is no way in hell that Maura Zook is that crazy to be a cultist or a terrorist for that matter. Sure, the girl is a bit crazy, but when you are a Zook, you have to be a bit crazy to survive. If anything, she probably would found to be innocent because she would be doing something to help people, not to harm them. She’s a klutz and always in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 

“Stupid TV people and their lies! If you’re lookin’ for cultists, go to the woods and you will some real ones chanting for the devil! Maura is an odd ducklin’ but she means no harm!” according to Martha Butters, a devout Christian in her nineties. This statement amusingly made it to the local newspaper and TV station.

 

“Holy Jesus, I was defended by Ms. Butters? The world is really going to end after all,” whispered GreenPip as she lays on the ancient sofa that has long lost its fluff in her parents’ home. She stared at the analog TV as it has lost most of its charm and looks like golden vomit color. She had suggested that she could buy her parents a new TV, but her father said it’s working just fine and there’s no need for the new ‘crap’ that people have. Working as long you hit the stupid thing every so often.

 

GreenPip’s childhood home still looked the same all these years, only looks a little older. The sky blue paint on the house clipped and in need of a repaint to the faded green spray paint smiley face under a window that leads to the old bedroom of our protagonist. The only visible sign left from her rebellion from her teen years. Perhaps the only sign to others not close to the girl that something is a little bit off.

 

Inside is like walking back in time. Specifically the 70s. Wood paneling and shag carpet. Although, the carpet should be just be ripped out as it smelled like beer and vomit no matter how hard Maura’s Ma tried. Small kitchen, mismatch doors, barely functioning lights, and many flights of unsafe stairs to list a few features in this two-story dream home according to the original house ad. No basement here, but there’s an attic. This will be relevant but now is not the time.

 

The house is the same, but Maura and her family are not. Her mother has more wrinkles and smiles less now. Her father has more aching joints, but his personality was the same, bitter and ready to pick a fight who looked at him in the wrong way. Two of three siblings are not even on earth no more and the other is in and out of the hospital, leaving a lot of kids behind in a town where they are despised. Then there’s Maura, who swallowed a bee during college (and graduated) and is a part of a bizarre secret world where everything is true.

 

  
Yet she’s the sane one in her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, I posted at last on this site.  
> It would be lovely if you guys leave a review or kudo!  
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
